


Before Daylight

by rainbow_teatime (peachymintyskies)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/rainbow_teatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno and Nino go on a trip to the beach to fish. And apparently only one of them brought a sleeping bag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO GUYS~ Did you all miss me? :D :D :D :D :D Here's an early Valentine's day present for all of you- some Ohmiya looooove. =^^= (Might have another one-shot up my sleeve due to overflowing feels.)

"Oh-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why we are out here at the beach? I'm sure you know me well enough to remember that I cannot survive in water," Nino said.

"We don't have to go on a boat to fish, you know." Ohno replied.

Nino froze in his steps, narrowing his gaze at the older man who was walking in front of him.  
"Wait a minute... 'we' ? 'We' are fishing? I thought you are the one fishing while I would be sitting by the side playing with Mario!"

"Wasn't that what we all agreed on? Jun-kun said that we are supposed grasp the concept of 'facing our fears' so that we'll have ideas for our next concert! Plus, you said so before that you wanted to learn how to fish! You told me so on Thursday night, remember?" Ohno protested.

 

"I still don't know why Jun-kun put us together. Well, not that I'm complaining. I have nothing to prepare, since there's nothing much that you're scared of, right?" Nino replied as he looked around.

Ohno paused in his steps and smiled softly at Nino who walked slightly ahead.

"There is one thing I'm afraid of..." he whispered as he turned to face the sea, watching the waves ebb and flow lazily onto the coastline.

"Oi! Oh-chan! Hurry up and come here! It's getting hot here and I don't want a tan!" Nino yelled.

Ohno gave a small chuckle and hurried over to Nino.

Upon Nino's insistence, they had searched for a shady spot and set up their tent. Carrying huge umbrellas, they wandered down to the breakwater right outside their tent.

"Ah! HOT!" Nino exclaimed and jumped back down into the tent.

"Hey, come out. It won't be too hot for too long if you sit on this," Ohno said, rolling out a small mat.

"I can't believe that I'm sitting out here getting stone-grilled while fishing..." Nino mumbled as he sat down on the mat beside Ohno. Ohno looked up into the sky and started to ready his fishing gear.

"It's near the late afternoon right now, so it shouldn't be too hot," Ohno commented, handing Nino a fishing rod, "I have strung up the line and hook and fishing lure for you, so you just need to put some bait on it, ne?"

Nino sighed as he took the fishing rod in his hand.  
"And what bait are we about to use?" he asked. Ohno reached into his bag and pulled out a small transparent container. Nino looked inside and found that he had brought along frozen shrimps.  
"These are frozen, so they won't poke, no worries," Ohno said, handing him a small shrimp. Nino sighed- it was going to be long day. A small smile made its way up Nino's face as he stared up into the distance, watching the ships sail blithely across the azure waters. The sea breeze blew gently into their faces, ruffling their hairs softly in the wind.

"Feels nice,doesn't it? " Ohno prompted, " the cooling sea breeze here is the main reason I chose this place. And in the late afternoon too. "

Nino had to admit that Ohno had picked a good location - somehow the idea of being within 5 metres from seawater no longer bothered him as much. It was probably because they were fishing, not swimming. Or maybe it was simply because they were not in the water at all.

"Or maybe... ... just maybe... " Nino thought as he glanced over at Ohno from the corner of his eye,  
"Because when you're around, I do not feel so scared of anything anymore."

" Ah! A bite! " Ohno called out and started reeling in the line. Nino, now completely interested, held on to his rod tightly as he watched Ohno pull and reel, his fingers working expertly to ensure the line did not snap. And finally it emerged from the waters - a medium-sized fish started flipping itself around on the sand. Ohno then edged over to carry the fish, beaming at Nino with pride as he placed the fish in another huge styrofoam container.

"Nice go, fishing leader. Now can we stop? The rock is burning up my ass. " Nino complained. Ohno chuckled amusedly as he settled back down on the rock.

" The mat did not help? I thought it did... stand up for a moment. " Ohno instructed.

Holding the fishing rod, he stood up, shrugging as he stared back out at the ships. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back to settle atop Ohno's lap.

"Oi! " Nino yelped in surprise.

"What? You were complaining about the hot rock, so I decided to let you use me for a cushion," Ohno explained in a matter-of-factly manner,releasing a soft chuckle as his warm breath tickled the back of Nino's neck," I'm a nice fishing leader, no? "

"This is embarrassing, Oh-chan! Get me off!" Nino yelled.

"And let your butt be burnt by the hot rock? Surely you don't mean that now, do you?" Ohno asked in mock-surprise, his arms holding Nino firmly by the waist.

"But don't you find this position rather... erm... compromising?" Nino asked, his face getting gradually warmer and redder. No sea breeze, no matter how strong, could cool his face anymore.

"Not if you focus on the fishing rod," Ohno chided gently, looking out beyond Nino's shoulders into the horizon, watching the ships pass by ever so peacefully. Nino's thoughts, however, were in complete turmoil. Ohno was definitely killing him. First, he decided on taking him to the beach- the number one place in his life he would never want to go to. Next, he decided to make them sit on a hot rock in the late afternoon. And presently, he was suffering from a cardiac arrest because Ohno was holding him close as they were fishing- he was practically spooning him on the beach.

"Oi, why are you so stiff? Relax," Ohno said, moving his body slightly backwards so that Nino would not slip off his lap. Nino could only stay quiet as he stared at the ships. Somehow, that was nothing like those fan-service gigs that they pull during their concerts- away from the cameras and screaming fans, this gesture felt so much different. It felt more... personal. More intimate. Nino gradually relaxed, feeling the warmth of his bandmate's body against his back. It felt.. strangely comfortable. They had always shared a strange physical connection with each other ever since they had debuted. He liked this connection. He liked the contact. But there were many times he wondered, like right then as he was fishing with him, whether those touches, hugs and kisses had meant something more than they seemed to. Of course, he dared not get his hopes up- one wrong move and that could possibly ruin the comfortable atmosphere that they shared. And it might not just affect the two of them- it may be a concern for the rest of the group as well.

 

Just as his thoughts continued to swirl around restlessly in his head, he felt a sharp tug on the line. Nino looked at Ohno in surprise.

"Reel it in! You got a bite!" Ohno called excitedly. His earlier worries flying out immediately, he worked his hands to reel in the fish, but somehow, it was as if the fish was easily getting away from him- practically pulling him away from Ohno. Ohno tightened his grip on Nino's waist.

 

"I'll help you," he spoke. his hands finding Nino's and started to reel in the line. Their hands worked busily, with small beads of perspiration forming on their foreheads. Finally, the fish gave a sprightly leap out of the water, and Nino laughed as he stepped eagerly towards the fish.

"Ohhh! It's really big!" Nino exclaimed.

"Nice go, Nino," Ohno praised, ruffling Nino's hair.

"Ew. Get your fishy hands out of my hair," Nino said and strode back towards the tent with a faint blush and an embarrassed grin on his face.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

After a satisfying dinner of two fishes and some packed rice, the two men found themselves in a slight dilemma.

"Nino? Aren't you going to take out your sleeping bag and sleep?" Ohno questioned in the tent. Nino's eyes shifted uneasily around.

"Sleeping ...bag..?" Nino questioned. Ohno looked at him in disbelief and slight amusement.

"You did not bring yours? I remember sending you a message last night, reminding you to bring one!" Ohno protested.

"Did you forget? My phone was spoiled and I could not even turn on my phone, so I did not see your message..." Nino replied.

"No wonder I could not call you earlier on this afternoon on your mobile... luckily I had your home phone number," Ohno said, prepping up his own sleeping bag.

"It's okay, I can sleep here in the tent. No problem," Nino said, lying down on the tent to prove his point. Ohno laughed softly and shifted to one side of his sleeping bag.

"I will not have you catching a cold. Share this sleeping bag with me," he said.

Nino's eyes widened. He was glad that it was rather dim in the tent right now, because his cheeks started to warm up again at the thought of sleeping so close to him.

 

"But..." Nino was about to protest when Ohno impatiently caught his arm and dragged him down to his sleeping bag.

"It's open on this side, so zip up when you're comfortable. Don't catch a cold, ne?" Ohno said as he turned over away from Nino. Nino held his breath as he felt him brush his back against his chest. Blushing furiously in the sleeping bag, he turned away from Ohno, and closed up the sleeping bag.

And stayed there as still as a stonefish.

He was most sure that he could not get any sleep at all- just the mere thought of Ohno resting his back against him was quite enough for him to go red in the face. And yes.. there's that butt he liked to grope from time to time. He turned his head towards Ohno, inclining his ear to hear his breathing. It had evened out... he was fast asleep. His eyes wandered over his sleeping, snoring form, watching his shoulders rise and fall in time with his breathing. Ohno stirred a little in his sleep and turned over to face him, his right arm slinging over to rest on his waist. Nino's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Ohno pull him closer by the waist, his face now inches away from Nino's.

"Oh-chan," he whispered softly as he snuggled closer to rest his head against his chest, "you are making it so hard for me to hold back."

Hearing no reply, he was relieved to know that he was still fast asleep.

"I probably won't have the courage to tell you anything in the morning. Maybe not even the next few days or weeks. So right now, while you're sleeping, I'll just say this, okay?" he continued. Taking a deep breath and mustering his courage, he moved to plant a soft kiss on Ohno's cheek.

"I... erm... I... " he paused, slightly flustered and nervous at everything he was about to say.  
"For a long while, I... I erm... Ihavealwaysbeeninlovewithyou," he confessed, "and I'm fine with you not knowing a thing. Just... continue to stay with me. For now.. that's enough. No, more than enough."

He then smiled at himself and snuggled close to Ohno's body, falling quickly into a deep peaceful sleep as he lay wrapped in Ohno's arms. Ohno held Nino closer in his sleep, his lips moving slowly to drawl out the younger man's name in a soft, tender whisper.

"Nino..."

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Nino! Mind your fishing rod! Surely you don't want a fish to get away so easily now, do you?" Ohno chided. Nino looked up from Ohno's lap, his hands occupied with his Nintendo 3DS.

"What are you talking about? I am minding my fishing rod. I'm about to catch a bass soon, if you don't mind," Nino argued, his hands mashing the buttons furiously. Ohno wrinkled his nose at Nino and his Nintendo.

"Not THAT fishing rod, Nino!" Ohno protested, pouting, "Now sit up and grab that fishing rod!"

"No. I'm not about to leave your lap. It's comfy. And I like comfy pillows." Nino replied in a bratty manner, his gaming console playing a victory jingle when he caught the bass in the game.

"I got it~" Nino sing-songed, grinning up proudly at Ohno. Ohno shook his head resignedly with a laugh and leaned over to peck Nino lightly on the forehead. Nino looked up at him, startled for a moment.

"O-Oh-chan?" Nino called, his hand reaching up to poke him on the cheek.

Ohno was about to guide him gently off his lap when Nino suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around him. Nino rested his forehead gently on his and leaned in...

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Ohno's eyes fluttered open. His watch showed that it was 5.30 in the morning. He then felt Nino shift beside him, snuggling further into his body for warmth. Ohno lifted a hand to stroke the side of his face, brushing away a stray fringe.  
His fingertips skipped lightly over Nino's soft skin, and Nino stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open as well.

Their eyes met and they held their gaze for a long while.

".. Ah!" Nino realised that he had slept too close to Ohno, "I'm sorry if I'm too close, I-"

Before he could continue, Ohno wrapped his arms around Nino and hugged him tightly. Nino froze in shock as he let Ohno run his hands on his back.

"There's actually one thing I'm afraid of," Ohno whispered.

Nino looked at him curiously.

"I'm afraid of losing you to anyone," Ohno confessed. Nino's eyes widened in complete shock and he felt his sleepy mind jolt awake at his words.

"You...you..." he began, but was silenced when Ohno gently leaned in and brushed his lips gently over his. Nino's heart started hammering madly against his chest as he felt his brain short-circuit itself. As the kiss grew more insistent, Nino closed his eyes and let himself melt away in Ohno's arms, kissing back fiercely with overwhelming emotion. When they finally drew apart with shallow breaths and flushed faces, Ohno nuzzled into the crook of Nino's neck. Nino could only manage a soft "mmm" as they cuddled close together.

"Ne, Ninooo. Say something, please. I can't read your mind to know what you're thinking," Ohno said.

"No. I'm not saying it again!" Nino pouted as he looked up at him defiantly. Ohno looked at him cluelessly.

"You're not saying what again?" Ohno asked. Nino mentally slapped himself for his malfunctioning brain early in the morning. He had confessed to Ohno while he was asleep, so obviously he did not hear a thing.

"I s-s-said...that.. uh... that... ... thatIhavealwayslovedyou. Now don't make me say it again." Nino blurted and flipped away huffily from Ohno, staring embarrassedly at the Nintendo 3DS just inches away from him.

"I won't- I heard every word," Ohno whispered, hugging Nino from behind him and dropping a soft, gentle kiss at the nape of his neck.

"A-and you?" Nino prompted. Ohno arched an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"I thought that much is obvious," he said, shrugging and kissing the back of his neck again.

"I love you," he breathed against Nino's skin. Nino whooped in joy on the inside as he turned around to kiss Ohno passionately on the lips, moaning in pleasure when he felt Ohno's tongue slip into his mouth to prod his own, the passion and desire for each other's presence in their lives growing stronger by the minute. They finally pulled away, shielding their eyes as the sunlight started to stream into their tent. Sitting up, the parted the folds of their tent and gazed in awe as the sun started to rise from the horizon.

"You know, I dreamt of us last night," Nino said as he leaned against Ohno, who wrapped his arms around him and planted kisses on the side of his neck.

"Oh? What did you dream about?" Ohno asked.

"I dreamt that I was playing Bass Fishing on my Nintendo 3DS and I caught one fish!" Nino chirped.

Ohno narrowed his eyes at him. "What has that got to do with me?"

"Well, I was lying on your lap and you were really fishing, and then..." Nino trailed off before leaning up to peck Ohno on the forehead.

"You kissed me like that," he finished simply before staring out at the rising sun. Ohno's eyes lit up in wonder when he realised- they had been dreaming about the same thing together. Knowing what to do, he rested his forehead on Nino's.

"Does this ring a bell? Hmm?" Ohno questioned. Nino flushed lightly and nodded. "I was about to kiss you like this... until your prodding hands woke me up," Nino complained lightly. Ohno could not help but laugh as Nino pursed his lips in mock-annoyance.

"I'm sorry. Shall we continue with that dream then?" he muttered in a low, husky voice, leaning in to kiss Nino, pushing them both back down into the tent. The sun rose into the sky, starting off a new day and a new beginning for the two of them.


End file.
